


Working Late

by TooLateToFall



Series: Space Parents [2]
Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Headcanon, Pre-Andromeda, Short, Space Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLateToFall/pseuds/TooLateToFall
Summary: Alec brings Ellen dinner when she's stuck playing catch up on reports.Set in the early 2150s, before they're married. No spoilers, just fluff!





	Working Late

As he heads down the darkened hallway towards her office, he can hear music- and not the soft, stringed instrumentals or wordless techno he might’ve associated with her. This is loud; heavy on the bass and heavier on the innuendo. Something that’d make more sense in a club than a closed research center.

He knocks but Ellen doesn’t answer (no surprise there; this close, the music is so loud he can feel the rumble of the bass in his teeth), but the door’s unlocked so he slides it open.

Alec has to fight to not burst out laughing at the sight inside.

Her back’s to him as she belts out the words, bouncing along to the beat; shoulders shimmying, head nodding, foot tapping as she she signs off on a report on the back counter. Satisfied once it’s done, she twirls back to her desk, hips swiveling and shaking. She’s about to pick up another report when she spots him- “Shitfuck!”- and nearly jumps out of her skin.

Her face is cherry red as she scrambles to shut off the music from her omnitool.

“Ellen.” he greets with a shit-eating grin.

“Alec.” She knows the answer, but she asks anyway, voice calm. Cool. Collected. Professional. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Not _nearly_ long enough”

He wasn’t sure it was possible, but her face grows an even darker shade of crimson. “I... thought I told you I had to stay late to catch up on reports tonight.”

He steps towards inside, sets the bag he’d been carrying on the desk. “Brought you dinner.” It’d be sweet except the bastard’s still smirking. “I didn’t know you could dance like that.”

Ellen covers her face with her hands and groans. “I will give you a million credits if you can just forget everything just saw.”

“And you can _rap_ too,” he continues, closing the distance between them, gently coaxing her hands from her face. One of his lingers, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Who knew?”

“ _You_ are the absolute _worst_ ,” Ellen informs him, though she’s smiling now, pressing her cheek into his palm. Her eyes flit to the food. “You’re lucky I’m hungry, or I’d kick you out.”

“Well then, maybe I should just take it and go-”he starts, with a teasing grin.

“Don’t you dare!” He holds up his hands in a ‘whatever-you-say’ gesture, and starts to step away. He’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder. She presses her lips to his, soft and sweet. “Thank you, Alec.” 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
